Tread Lightly and carry a big Castle?
by LocoGreggo
Summary: First ever Castle fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and show belong to Marlowe and Co. All rights belong to them and ABC. I am merely borrowing them for some fun.

A/N: Not too sure I like this, but here it is anyway. Rating may go up at a later time.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle appeared in a flash of lights from camera flashes. He stepped out of the black, sleek limo and immediately turned and offered a hand. Kate Beckett's hand met his as he escorted her from the limo and away from the reporters. Inside was not any better people swarmed asking for his signature on the latest book. Mingling was a necessity. Kate excused herself and walked to find something refreshing to drink. It was growing increasingly hot under the lights. She had agreed to accompany him to his book release and signing. It was part of his job. He had insisted that she shadow him for his job. Her gaze became fixed on him as a slender blonde approached.<p>

"Mr. Castle, I am your biggest fan. It is such an honor to meet you." Extending her hand to shake his, she exclaimed.

Richard smiled. "Well, thank you," reaching his hand out to meet hers.

She watched the interaction between them as she finished her drink. She turned around to set her glass on the passing tray when a tall, dark haired gentleman approached.

"You must be the lovely inspiration behind the Nikki Heat books. My name is Jeremy Taylor. I am a CEO within the publishing company."

"I guess you could say part of Nikki Heat was derived from my line of work, but for me being the inspiration I am not so sure." Kate had to admit that this guy was nice looking.

"You're far too modest. Let's see if we can remedy part of that. Shall we?" He asked while extending his arm to her.

This action did not go unnoticed by Castle. As soon as he saw Kate stand a little too close for his liking, he politely excused himself and made a beeline to Kate. When he reached Kate, he made an excuse that one of the photographers needed a picture of the two of them. Jeremy nodded and went to mingle with some of the other CEOs.

* * *

><p>Richard now sat at home on the couch in a pair of his lounging pants. He watched the credits roll past on the screen. Alexis stood and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Night, dad. Sweet dreams." "You too, pumpkin." His mother was out of town for a few days. His daughter had just finished watching a movie with him. He flipped the television off with a sigh and stared at the blank screen. He knew he was being watched. He had felt her eyes on him several times before. He had grown accustomed to it. They had not disclosed feelings for one another, but somehow they both could read one another like pages from his books. She approached him dressed in black pants and a police t-shirt. She sat down next to him, her arm propping up her head. Her other hand was freely tracing light patterns on his abdomen.<p>

He met her eyes and smiled. "How was your evening?"

"Oh watched some woman hit on this guy that I have rather taken a liking too."

"Jealous?"

"You know better than anyone I don't do jealous. I can handle my own. I carry a gun."

"One of the many things…" He stopped himself. _I love about you. _He finished in his head.

She looked at him but did not press for more. It was who they were. No pressure just understanding one another. She leaned into his chest and inhaled. His hand found its way into her hair. Tucking a stand behind her ear, he leaned forward.

"She isn't my type. What about you?" Suddenly feeling very out of his element, his eyes found loose threads interesting.

She loved it when he got a tad bit insecure about himself and their relationship. It gave her power.

"Castle?" She whispered.

He looked back into her colorful orbs.

"Why would I want someone who does not understand me, nor would respect my independence?"

"So, you're still attracted to me?"

She licked her bottom lip, leaned up and brushed her lips over his.

"You irk me, you push my buttons, you inspire me, you're a wonderful father, you're adored by your family, revered by your fans, and you use words like no other. I have every single one of your books. What do you think?" She paused, as always before pulling the rug back out from underneath him. "Plus, it take too long to break in someone else, and I don't have the time nor patience anymore." It was then that the all too familiar smirks graced their faces. "Not that I ever want too." She finished with sincerity. She could feel his ego growing, but sometimes she felt as though he needed to know she wasn't going to be another woman in his life to leave. She could open up to him and not fear that he would think she was weak. He saw her as a tower of strength all the time, so what did it hurt to give back to him a little. She knew that he wasn't joking. Gina had scorched him twice. Moronic, but oh how she was thankful. He came straight to her apartment and to her that night.

"Kate…" He started

"Come on, Castle. Let's go to bed." Pushing against his chest to stand, she reached for his hand and jerked him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me just say….WOW and thank you to all who have added this as either a favorite or alert. In just a matter of minutes of posting, my inbox was starting to be flooded with alerts. It made this writer feel good. It was brought to my attention that some things need to be clarified. The setting for this is in the future excluding the finale. (Not because I didn't like it but a key pivotal moment needs to be done in my view). The rest of the confusion should be cleared here, via flashback. Flashback written in italics. This has not been proofed by anyone other than myself. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>Beckett went to stretch only to realize that she was lying on her side with her hand thrown over her hip with her fingers intertwined with another hand atop her own. A knowing smirk slowly made its way across her features. Castle moaned in protest at her slight movement.<p>

"Your alarm has not gone off yet. You have thirty more minutes, and I promise I will not make you late. Unless of course, you give me permission to make you late." came Castle's sleep laden reply.

Beckett turned her head to look at him. "Making me late is not an option but coffee is most definitely an option." This caused Castle to chuckle softly.

"You are not going back to sleep, are you? That is not an option, is it?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmmm…," pretending to consider, "Nope." came the definite reply. Castle knowing this all along squeezed her hand and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Morning, beautiful."

Beckett buried her face in his neck. "Morning." She spoke softly right before kissing his neck right under his earlobe. She proceeded to get out of bed.

"Tease."

While Beckett made a beeline for the shower, Castle made his way into the kitchen to get started on her coffee. Beckett knew how she had felt concerning Castle a long time ago. If she were honest with herself and to others around her it all stemmed back to him inviting her to his house on the beach. She was just about to tell him then when the bombshell hit. She had fallen short, missed her mark, suspect had gotten away. That is if you could call Castle a suspect. Suspect charged with turning her world upside-down, infuriating her at any given opportunity, making her laugh and have fun, and above all stealing her heart. He held the power and didn't know it. He let her dominate him because that was something that drew her to him in the first place. He walked out of her life arm in arm with his ex-wife number two. She got payback. Oh and how she had enjoyed it. She not only made him pay for not calling or coming back when he got into town. No, she made him pay far more than she had actually known. Josh. He had shown his irritation by calling him _boy_. He tried so hard to diminish Josh in her eyes.

As the water flowed over her, Beckett took a deep breath. They had not expressed their deep emotional feelings verbally. She had an idea, but she knew something was missing. A deeper connection both afraid to confess because what would the other one do in response. They were horrible at relationships. Beckett had three previous boyfriends and had fallen hard for her training officer. The first boyfriend was FBI and was long gone before Castle. Demming and Josh had been thorns in Castle's side. Royce had betrayed and hurt her but at the same time gave her a huge push in Castle's direction. It was funny how the previous loves in her life all stemmed around or up to Castle. Castle had hurt her, but it was not his fault. She had waited and held back afraid. Little scared the detective, but Castle scared her. She was scared, scared that this was the real thing, scared because themselves together reminded her of her parents. They could last, this could be forever. He would be the one to keep coming back no matter how hard she pushed, would push her back when she needed it, was her other half despite the fact that their personalities were so different. He added a little zing where she needed it, and she gave him structure, rules, guidelines, and his safe word was "apples." He made her smile more, someone to jump both feet in it together, someone to be there for her, and she could be there for him. She needed him as much as he needed her. Lanie had pointed out several times how good her was for her. Kate rolled her eyes, _Lanie_. She could feel the "I told you so's" coming.

Castle had two divorces under his belt. Neither one was actually his fault, but they left him just as emotionally scarred as her. She finished her shower and went to get dressed for work.

* * *

><p>Castle was the luckiest man alive. The sexy, captivating, extraordinary Kate Beckett was dating him. Grant it because this had only happened a month ago, and they were slier than Lanie and Espo , no one knew but them. It was driving him mad because all he wanted to do was run into the 12th and yell out that he, Richard Alexander Rogers, was dating Katherine Beckett. It would be the last thing he ever did because that very same Katherine Beckett would kill him. He shuddered. At the same time, it thrilled him that they were their own mystery. In a matter of moments a figure would emerge from his bedroom and the persona of the woman this morning would be gone, replaced by the no nonsense, by the book-except when he gets her to go against it, carries a gun detective. As he reached to grab a travel cup and a regular coffee cup, his mind wandered to the day <em>it<em> has happened.

_They were leaving the precinct when he had asked her to a visit at the Old Haunt. He knew she would be albeit reluctant. Josh had after all gone off for the millionth time to play hero. He would swoop in long enough to know that she was still into him before he would leave again. This time she had had enough. She let him have it in an odd sort of blaming herself for things sort of way. Castle made up his mind silently watching from inside the break room that he was not letting her leave alone tonight. She could not shut herself up emotionally. Someone deserved to love her, and he wanted that person to be himself because no one would love her like he would. She told Josh that she could not be there for him like she wanted, and that the only way that the relationship was going to work was if one of them gave up their career and neither would be able to do so for obvious reasons. Josh had expected this at some point. He nodded and turned to leave. Just as Castle was about to step out he heard Josh speak again. _

"_Kate, be fair to him." Josh had spoken to her._

_Just like that Josh was gone. Kate took a deep breath and walked back to her desk. Castle made a sly escape from the break room and went to sit in his chair by her desk._

"_How about I buy you a round at the Old Haunt?" he had offered._

_She looked up at the clock and then into the waiting eyes of Castle. Pushing her chair back and standing, she replied that she would like that. The movement and response caused Castle to stand and offer his arm._

_She took his arm and walked out of the precinct._

_The night had ended with her just talking. He had taken her home and bid her goodnight. The following days progressed as usual. He would shadow her, lend his expertise with evidence, they would wrap up a case and then he would wait until a reasonable hour to make her leave. Some nights they would watch a movie, or hang out at the Old Haunt. They spent their evenings together enjoying each other's company until one evening she was getting ready to leave his loft when he asked her to stay. They spent the evening having a movie marathon with Alexis. Until Alexis pointed out they were spending as much time staring at one another as they were the movie. Alexis had let out a chuckle and then went to the kitchen to retrieve something to drink. When she came back she walked in on her dad leaning in and softly kissing Kate. _

"_Yes!" She squealed, causing the two very consenting adults to jump far apart. She quickly covered her mouth. She cleared her throat. "Sorry carry on don't mind me. I'm going to bed. G'night, dad. Love you." She had made her way to the stairs. "See you in the morning, Detective Beckett."_

_Kate had then looked at Castle. "You can never let that happen again. She's probably scarred now."_

* * *

><p>Castle let out a soft chuckle. Suddenly a set of arms encircled his waist, her head resting on his shoulder blades.<p>

"What is so funny?" she inquired.

"Just thinking of the first time you stayed over."

"Your daughter catching us is not funny in any way."

"I thought it was. Sorry to have ruined your moment." Came the voice of the topic of discussion. At the sound of the teenager, Beckett released the teens father and turned to grab a muffin from the plate on the counter.

"Morning, Kate. Dad."

"Morning, Alexis."

"Morning, Pumpkin."

Alexis grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Keep him safe today. See you both tonight." She instructed. She proceeded to hug Kate.

"Oh I see now she gets first dibs."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her father.

"Hey! Stop that." He informed Alexis. He turned to Kate. "You're inflicting bad habits upon my daughter, and it is most definitely not appreciated."

"Only by you." Kate replied.

Laughing, Alexis waved her goodbye and headed out the door.

"Are you coming in today?"

She could tell he was starting to sulk.

"Maybe." He pouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have no fear. I have not abandoned this. I've been working on this and have not been happy with the results. Trying to get the characters right . Still don't know about this chapter, but it is what it is. I have rewritten this several times and just need to move on.**

* * *

><p>Kate had spent the morning in the precinct with no sign of Rick. She rolled her eyes. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and made her way to the elevators.<p>

"Going for lunch boys." She hollered back over her shoulder at Ryan and Esposito, who were currently hovering over a computer monitor.

She made her way to Castle's loft.

"Richard Alexander Rogers, you better have one hell of an excuse as to why you were not hovering over my shoulder irritating my ass."

Alexis rounded the kitchen doorway with a spoon in her mouth.

"He's not here."

"Oh, Alexis, I uh..he uh..where…where is he?"

"Don't know, but he said if you came home that he left you some lunch in a container in the fridge and that he would see you tonight." Going over the mental note she had made.

Beckett nodded slowly. Opening the fridge taking out the container of pasta concoction Castle had made her. As it was heating, she turned for the encounter she knew was coming only to discover she was alone in the kitchen. Beckett rounded the barrier wall of the kitchen to see Alexis emerging from the floor. Alexis caught sight of the detective.

"Something wrong, Detective Beckett?" Seeing the far off look on the detective's face.

* * *

><p><em>"You want my what?"<em>

_"Alexis….we need him."_

_"You can't be serious. He nearly lost his life twice. He's not a feline he doesn't get nine lives."_

_"I know. We'll protect him."_

_"Did you protect him when some psycho had a gun to his head?"_

_Beckett let out a sigh._

_"I forbid him to go."_

_"Forbid me?"_

_The object of their argument came from his study._

_"Dad if you walk out of this house with her I swear I will go and do something irrational. I'll have sex with Ashley or get a tattoo. Something you'd totally disapprove."_

_"Alexis."_

_"Please dad. Don't go and put your life in danger again."_

_Castle came and stood by Alexis. His arm draped around her shoulders. He had a decision to make. Honor his fatherly duties or forsake everything for the woman in front of him. The woman he loved and had no idea how to break through the fortress she had built around her heart._

_"Beckett, I can't not tonight."_

_Kate Beckett left that night to go face the evil of the world with the Ryan Esposito one two punch without her plucky sidekick. She couldn't blame him. If only she had told him before he ran off with his ex, he would be with her right now about to face the evil side by side. She had no one to blame. She would have to appeal to Alexis later._

* * *

><p>"Earth to Kate."<p>

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Not really." Kate answered honestly.

"Dad is not mad at you. He did not come in this morning because he is planning a surprise for you for tonight."

Kate shook her head. "That's not it."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Alexis…" she hesitated. She wasn't a mother. She wasn't good at these conversations. Just be blunt, to the point. A woman who could get a hard criminal to cry like a baby could not bring herself to talk to a nineteen year old.

"Kate, it's cool. Dad and I talked a long time ago. Before he came back to the precinct, he let me know that he could not stay away. He also told me his reasons."

She gave Alexis a deer in the headlights stare.

"More than one reason that I am sure he has or will share with you. Relax."

"You sure you're okay with this? Your dad and I?"

"To be honest. I was skeptical and a little scared. Let's both face facts my dad has had a connection with you from the moment you arrested him for murder at his book launching party. I knew from that moment on that something was going to happen. When the feelings became mutual and started to grow stronger. I was afraid that I…that he." Alexis, fighting the words that could possibly make the detective think of her as being petty, looked down.

Kate reached out her hand and placed it over Alexis' own.

"You are the apple of his eye. He could and would never replace you. The times that his life has been in danger I have tried to get him to leave. I've thrown you and his mother at him more times than he has trying to get him to see reason. He would not let anyone ever tell him to take their feelings over yours. It'll never happen. Ever." Beckett tried to get Alexis to look up at her. Giving her hand a small squeeze, Beckett continued. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You wouldn't?" Alexis suddenly popped her head up.

"Rick Castle would not be the man he is if it weren't for the father in him. You make him part of the man that drew him to me in the first place."

Alexis smiled.

"If you tell your father any of this I swear I will find someway to embarrass the heck out of you."

Alexis laughed.

"Thanks, Detective Beckett."

"You are your father's daughter. Remember, outside the precinct."

"Kate." Alexis finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story has started taking a life of its own. I have no clue as to where this is going but this idea just won't leave me alone, so I must put it on paper.**

* * *

><p>Beckett had returned to work feeling a little more at ease with Alexis. She liked the young Castle. It had been hard to fathom someone like Richard Castle mentoring and raising such an exquisite young adult when he himself acted like a kid in a candy store already on a sugar high ninety percent of the time. The afternoon was spent finishing case files. She could not wait to return to the loft and unwind with a nice bath and a book.<p>

As Beckett was just about to head off to aforementioned loft, Lanie stopped her.

"Girl, what's up with you? You have been antsy all day. Then you go to lunch and come back all calm and focused-Ooooo you finally did it! You got some from Castle."

"Lanie-." Kate was about to go into panic mode. How did Lanie know she was with Castle. Her mind started racing back to could they have inadvertently erred in a way and lingered too long. Kate had only a second, she had to react without throwing Lanie the bone to let her know she was half right. She had not seen Castle all day which is why she had been anxious, and the talk with Alexis had calmed her nerves about how the young adult was responding to her coming closer with her dad. She had to say something. Lanie was getting that look.

"You have been inhaling too many autopsy fluids again. You need to get out of the lab and breathe in fresh air or soon you may just start seeing bright colors and think Esposito is sex on a stick."

Kate was proud of herself. Lanie just thought she and Esposito were fooling everyone. Castle and Kate had figured it out, and Ryan had known also. Now it was Lanie's turn to back pedal. They both said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Kate turned her key into the lock at the loft. She saw the object of her affection standing at the bar his hands on the counter and his head down. She slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Breathing in his scent, she kissed his cheek. He did not move. It was as if he was frozen in time.<p>

"Hey" She whispered.

He remained quiet. Kate leaned in and began placing light kisses on his neck. Hoping to draw some reaction from him, she moved to his ear lobe nipping lightly at it. Still no response.

"What's the matter?" Kate looked up still holding on to his torso. Castle had not moved still facing the bar, hands still bracing his weight. She moved into him trying to force him to look at her.

"Come on you, what happened?"

His head still down. "You're going to hate me." He whispered.

"What? Rick, why would you think I would hate you."

"I did something….discovered something today."

"Rick, I am used to you going through my things by now." Nudging him trying to get him to at least smile.

Something had happened today that had changed. Alexis had said he was going out to do something for tonight, but his mood was off. Alexis had sounded excited. She could tell by his demeanor the excitement was long gone. Something happed from the time he left until now.

"It's not that."

"Rick, I don't like it, but females are going to flaunt at you. You're a known author. A best selling, handsome author." Rolling her eyes at the idea of how big his ego was going to get at that statement. She was now growing concerned at the look on his face. Oh, boy. This was big.

"Come here." She turned him in her arms and threw her arms around him bringing his body to hers in the strongest embrace. He was her pillar of strength. The one she could stand with, the one that had her back, the one that she was in-well yea that there, and he was hurting. Something had broken her tower of refuge. He thought she was going to hate him.

"Kate-." He whispered.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I don't hate you."

"That will change when I tell you what I discovered."

"Ok, well let's talk about that, okay?"

She walked them over to the couch and sat down beside him. She interlaced their fingers together and gave his hand a light squeeze. She began rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I was out gathering supplies. I was going to fix an Italian supper and needed some things. I checked the mail and found a letter addressed to me with a note and a key inside."

He produced the note from his pocket and handed it to Kate. She began unfolding it. Neatly typed in Capital letters was the following:

BECKETT INFORMATION

HANGER LOCKER: 26

200 AIRLINE RD.

"I went there, Kate. I used the key I opened the box."

Kate took in a sharp breath. So that was what was bothering him. He received information about her mother. Kate squeezed his hand again and then released it. She leaned up and placed her hand to the side of his face and kissed him.

"Kate, don't. That's not the reason you're going to hate me."

"Castle, I don't hate you."

"You don't know that. You haven't heard the rest. I brought the files back." Castle was choked and couldn't continue. He was about to lose the woman in his life that he loved more than his own life. Valued her, wanted her happiness above all else. He had put her in the elite status with his mother and daughter. He was about to lose her. He strolled over to the safe opened it up. Kate took a deep breath. It was the safe where every copy of her mother's file was kept. All her notes that had been at her apartment, the notes he had, the drives of software containing data, paper files. If it had to do with her mother it was in that safe. He pulled out the files he had collected in the locker.

"Everything you need is right here. When you're done, please don't leave without saying goodbye to Alexis, she likes you."

Kate was about to argue that she wasn't going anywhere when he shut the door to his office leaving her alone with the files. She opened them and was taken aback. Photos of Castle where in there, along with documentation of his birth, court documents, legal papers, All the information spelling out one thing. She poured over it, hours had past. Alexis had come down at one point to get a drink and was going back to study. Alexis knew Kate was looking at files on her mother and figured her dad was working on another novel and didn't want to interrupt. She asked Kate to call her when supper was done until then she would be studying. Kate had agreed and went back to pouring over the files in her lap. She took a deep breath. She now understood what a burden had been placed on him. She went to the study and silently opened it up. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She remained silent. He stared at her shocked to see her standing there. He had been so sure she would have bolted. She couldn't have missed what he himself now knew. She leaned over bracing her hands on his chest. He flinched in preparation for the slap that he just knew was going to come. She leaned further into his personal space.

"You know what concerns me the most, Castle?"

He shook his head no.

"You have so little faith in me, in us, that you thought I would hate you. I don't and have never hated you, Castle. You were the one that looked into my mother's case and found evidence. You got into my personal space, into my personal life, and you invaded it. I let you. Now that you have information to break the one case dearest to me, the one case who made me who I am, wide open you want out. You're telling me you're done with me nice ride?"

Again he shook his head no.

"Good. I have one final question. Did you know my mother?"

He looked down and shook his head no.

"Castle, did you kill my mother?"

He looked into her eyes.

"I belong to him, Kate."

"That's not what I asked you. Richard Alexander Rogers, did you murder my mother?"

"No, I did not." He said defeated.

She kissed him soundly. Giving him her strength, he needed it right now. That's what they were. They were each other's pillar of strength, the other's tower of refuge. She poured all of the emotions she felt for him into that kiss. He pulled back.

"Kate, my father killed your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still overwhelmed with the hits, reviews, and additions to favorites and alert lists. You people know how to make a person feel real good.**

* * *

><p><em>"Kate, my father killed your mother."<em>

* * *

><p>Kate leaned in close, cupped his cheek, and placed her lips on top of his in a delicate kiss.<p>

"You promised me we would find the ones responsible for my mother's death. We are going to do just what you promised no exceptions, no backing down, no giving up, and no leaving the other behind." She whispered in his ear.

She kissed his cheek. Kate would naturally feel close and impacted to anything related to her mother, but the site of this man being eat up with emotion involving her mother showed Kate how much he actually cared. She had read his books to keep her strong through the emotional turmoil of her mother's death. If someone had told her back then she would eventually be dating the author, she would have locked them away for being crazy. Here she was standing in his office and could kiss him whenever she felt like it. His ex-wives needed to be locked up for letting him go. He cared and was passionate, in more ways than one. She could not picture her life without him now. He drove her crazy with his kid in a candy store antics, his witty come backs, his feeding the birds with essentially her brothers, made her fall in love with him every single day by just being him. Love? Could it be that she was indeed staring at her one and done? Was this it? She knew deep down inside that it was true. She felt it every time his eyes twinkled. She learned a long time ago that they only did that when looking at his mother, his daughter, and herself. She inhaled and his scent invaded all five of her senses at once. He brought her down to sit in his lap.

"Alexander" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

She felt his grin against her cheek. She turned to look in his eyes.

"Are you with me, my Alexander?"

He cupped her cheek.

"Always." He hugged her close to him.

"Kate, Always." It came out choked.

She was staying. She was going to still be with him. He still had her. They could continue to work on forever. He stroked her hair. Loving the way his fingers glided over her flowing curls. The quiet, dimly lit room was comforting two individuals. Individuals who had been through more throws with death, more confrontations with suspects, more heart breaks, and more interruptions than most people have lives. However, if you take one instance out, one throws with death, one heart breaking relationship and the outcome may have been different.

"Alexander?"

"Yes, love?" It came out before he could call her by name. He froze. Stiffened under her, fear gripped him. He could die for that one. She may not kill him for her mother's case. She was used to him being in her personal life. She said so herself. She knew he wouldn't be able to leave her mother's case alone, but he had to be careful with serious topics or the whole relationship that they had could blow up. He knew not to move fast on her and here he had gone and called her love. Out of all the pet names she could kill him over, no joke could save him from this one. He braced himself for the impact that was coming.

She looked directly at him. Her reaction was coming. Three, two, one. He had counted down and now..

"I love you too, Alexander." She returned her head to his chest and resumed her position. She smiled lightly waiting on him to actually comprehend what she had just said. He may be a world famous author, but sometimes the guy could be really dense.

He almost swallowed his tongue. Could it be that he was really awake and that had really happened.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I think I have loved you the first moment you arrested me."

"Which time?" She asked grinning, her face still hidden from him.

"Touché"

She laughed then. She stood and held out her hands to assist him in standing.

"Your daughter is probably starving by now. We better get out there and get supper started."

"Already taken care of supper."

"When did you…"

"While you were reading, I figured you were going to either be really mad at me or would leave. Either way, cooking would not be an option tonight. I hope you are in the mood for Wong's."

"Wong's? We going out?"

"No, my dear Kate. Wong's is coming to us."

"How? Wong's doesn't.."

"Deliver unless you pull some strings."

He leaned over to her ear.

"Demming isn't the only guy with connections to Wong."

She shook her head with a grin as he walked to the door. He tipped the delivery guy and paid his many thanks. He autographed the picture the delivery boy carried. The boy thanked him and was gone.

"Alexis! Chinese!" He called like a little sibling who had just been asked by a parent to go and tell the other child supper was ready.

Kate could only imagine what was to come when they had another little one running around. _Whoa, slow your roll Katie._ She scolded herself.

Alexis appeared on the stairs.

"Why can't you come up and knock on the door like a normal person?"

"Because that is so boring." He responded in a tone as if he was stating the obvious.

Kate just rolled her eyes and turned to Alexis shaking her head. Alexis rolled her eyes at her father suppressing her laugh. He immediately turned his attention to Kate.

"You. That is all you." He said accusing.

Alexis and Kate both laughed as they begin filling their plates.


End file.
